Before Dissidia Preschool
by anabel the lady shark
Summary: This is the prequel of Adventures of Dissidia Preschool. From before to how all they come to love Ms. Cosmos. I'll update whenever I feel like it.
1. Light

**Did you guys really think that when Ms. Cosmos and her new batch of students met that they instantly clicked? No. The fact was that the kids had problems in their lives before they came to Ms. Cosmos's classroom. Some grave, others just everyday problems. Some will be really long or some will be really short. I can't wait to see how this turns out. This is just an experiment.**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 1: Light

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Light, he'll just be seeing more people to distrust and ignore when his grandfather mentioned that the little boy will be starting school soon. To him, people outside his family are his enemy and the fact that he'll have to spend an eternity in a small room with disobedient brats and probably a know-it-all teacher is insulting to him.

Light knows that his family can take care of themselves, especially his grandfather Garland, but it doesn't seem right that he won't be able to protect them as much as he could anymore.

If his future so called "teacher" as well as the school thinks that they tame Light so easily, they got another thing coming.

He won't let what happened a long time ago happen again.

* * *

**Like I said some will be short while others are long. **


	2. Firion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 2: Firion

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Firion, he's afraid of being bullied. That's because of stupid Mateus and said stupid Mateus is known as The Emperor because he acts like royalty and looks down on people.

Mateus bought the services of boys who have muscle started to act like he owns the neighborhood when the adults aren't looking.

The one time when Firion, Guy, Leon, and Maria stood up against him, Mateus took upon himself to find out what Firion's weaknesses are. That's was when he found out what Firion's dream was.

His dream was to fill the world with Wild Roses.

For the next few weeks, Firion stayed inside the house to avoid teasing from some of the neighborhood kids.

Was it really so bad that he was a boy who liked flowers? Did that make him less of a man? When he asked Minwu -his next door neighbor who was working to be a doctor- while he was bandaging the little boy's wounds, Minwu replied no.

The doctor in training said that Firion's dream is a dream worth fighting for and since school's starting in a couple days, maybe he'll find some friends who are willing to share the dream. Firion hoped that his new classmates will be his friends regardless of his love for flowers.


	3. Luneth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 3: Luneth

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Luneth, the little tyke will be meeting people other than his new family. You see, two years after he was born, both his parents passed away due to illness that was recently discovered. Both were frail in health because of it while the little Onion Knight was as healthy as he can be.

His parents truly loved Luneth in the short time they had with him. They named him after their silver haired best friend who had a great impact on them. Both Ingus and Sara Altney managed to place their cute blond son to a good orphanage before they died. It was the least they could do for their little moon.

About a year and a half of spending time in the orphanage, Luneth was adopted by a man and a woman who have two boys of their own. They have a 17 year old named Reks and a 5 year old named Vaan.

Don't get Luneth wrong, his new family didn't do anything bad to him, in fact all of them are very loving and he enjoys spending time with them; it's just that it's not the same. It doesn't fill the emptiness in his heart.

Despite Luneth being young, he is very intelligent just like his late father. He knows the harsh realities of the world, but he doesn't want to worry his family so Luneth keeps it to himself.

However as of late, Vaan keeps persisting to confide in him while Reks and his parents try to get him to stop. Keyword _try_, because the Sky Pirate still does it. It baffles Luneth that his adoptive brother keeps on trying.

Anyway, right now Luneth, his family, and one of their neighbors named Penelo are shopping for school supplies and clothes for the new school year. He just hoped that meet people that aren't as annoying as Vaan.


	4. Cecil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 4: Cecil

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Cecil, he just wants to have his best friend Kain to get back to normal. All of a sudden Kain started to avoid him. Was it something he did? Does Kain have something that he can't tell Cecil?

That really hurts the Paladin/Dark Knight. It hurts to know that Kain can't trust him.

He asked his other best friend Rosa to see if Kain said anything to her which she replied no.

Cecil again tried to ask what was wrong with the Dragoon but Kain started to deny and get defensive, almost to the point that he was going to hurt Cecil. However Kain was thwarted by Cecil's older brother Theodore.

Cecil just hopes that when school starts, he and Kain will have the same class together to confront him once more.


	5. Kain

**Note that I only played a little bit of Final Fantasy IV. Would have played the whole thing but the game was corrupted and I was too lazy to play it anyway. Just wanted to let you know. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 5: Kain

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Kain, he just wants the tension between and Cecil to disappear. However it cannot be done so easily.

The reason? Rosa Joanna Farrell.

She did nothing to insinuate the rocky friendship between the Paladin/Dark Knight and the Dragoon. Nothing.

The thing is that Kain likes Rosa. As in _likes_ Rosa, the problem is that Cecil has affections for her as well.

Kain can totally tell that Rosa feels the same way for Cecil. He keeps away from Cecil because Kain's afraid he might do something that he'll regret. Which he almost did if it wasn't for Theodore being there in time.

Kain is wallowing in deep sorrow for his one sided love for Rosa, of regret for making Cecil feel like he did something and finally of anger to himself for not being able to control his emotions.

Kain just hopes that when school starts, he'll have the guts to apologize to Cecil.


	6. Bartz

**I have finally named the city that Light and the others are living in. It's called Crystalia City. Not original I know but it's the best I got.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 6: Bartz

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Bartz, he will actually be able to stay in one place. He and his father have been traveling all around, only stopping for food and shelter. Never once did Bartz regret this way of life, but he couldn't help but wonder on what would happen if he stayed wherever he and his father stopped. Would he have any friends? Would he have a place to call home?

Bartz's father seemed to notice the conflicting emotions that his son had for he suddenly decided that they were going to stay in Crystalia City for Bartz to enroll at Final Fantasy Academy.

Question is, will Bartz be able to fit in with the rest of the kids or blown away like the wind?

Will Bartz be able to have friends that he will do anything for and will they be able to accept him for who he is?

Only time could tell.


	7. Terra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers

* * *

Chapter 7: Terra

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Terra, she might get the answers she needs by going to school.

Terra has been having bad dreams lately. The girl dreams of monsters, but they weren't aggressive, they were living out their lives, living in peace.

A huge gate opened to reveal a young blond woman fainting in exhaustion. For some reason, it reminded Terra of her mother. The monsters were angry that the woman was in their land until someone who looked like her father stepped in.

The rest was all jumbled up, but Terra saw how it turned into a nightmare. The land that those monsters lived was on fire. Some monsters were running for safety and others were fighting an unknown force. It switches to the woman and the one who protected her facing a regal looking old man and a maniacal clown longing for destruction.

The dreams turns dark and all she could see was a monster her size glaring at her.

_"Release me," it said. "Release me and let's show the Empire what happens when they invade the Land of the Espers."_

That's when Terra would wake up screaming, her parents rushing to help their daughter.

Every time Terra wants to know what the dream meant to her parents, they have an uneasy look in their eyes and they change the subject.

Maybe Final Fantasy Academy has the answers that Terra needs that her parents can't say.


	8. Cloud

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 8: Cloud

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Cloud, he doesn't want to be an outcast anymore. He already feels bad that he got Tifa really hurt.

She was the only one -besides Ventus, Roxas, and his mom- to be nice to him. Tifa didn't make fun of the fact Cloud's father deserted his family.

When Tifa's mother died, Cloud just wanted Tifa to smile again so he went with her to where Tifa's mom would always go; the Nibel district. However it was forbidden to the public because the whole district was on verge of collapsing. Though he went to make sure that she was safe.

It was okay so far while they were on their search, but everything went dark when remains of a house fell down on them.

The first thing that Cloud saw when he woke up was the angry face of Tifa's father. The man began shouting at him and looked to cause more damage to the young boy if it wasn't for Cloud's mom, demanding that the man should get out of her house.

His mom asked what happened and after he was done, Cloud's mom notified him that Tifa's father has forbidden the boy to see his daughter again.

Maybe it's better this way. If only he could say that to Tifa when they meet for the first day of school.


	9. Tifa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 9: Tifa

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Tifa, she wanted to go to school to apologize to Cloud. It was her fault for going to the dangerous Nibel District, not his.

When she woke in pain and tight bandages, the first thing the brawler saw was the relief of her father's face and the faces of her so called friends.

If anything Cloud is her true friend because he cared what Tifa thought and supported her rash decisions.

Of course when her father told her what he said to Cloud, the young Lockhart was furious. She all out screamed at him making her father and the children from the neighborhood widen their eyes in surprise.

The girl was talking rapidly about it was her idea to go to the Nibel District and how Cloud shielded her from most of the debris that fell in the two kids. Most importantly after the children left, Tifa told her father that she just wanted to see her mother again.

Her father was silent for a couple of minutes and then told his daughter that she is forbidden to see Cloud for he caused her to rebel.

Tifa finally alone, took out her anger by screaming into her pillow. How could her father think that it was still Cloud's fault? Maybe he didn't want to admit that he was wrong.

And honesty is supposed to be the _best_ policy.

Tifa feels like she need to apologize to Cloud more than ever.

As of late, the female brawler turns a light shade of pink every time Cloud smiles at her and whenever she comes to his house to play with him and his little brother Roxas, Tifa's heart starts to beat faster than it normally would.

But that's not important right now, Tifa needs to rest and feel better so she won't miss the first day of school. After all that's where her father can't prevent the two from meeting because the teacher is picking her students to school on the school funded bus. Plus he has work early in the morning.

She has to apologize to him and to maybe find out why she likes Cloud Strife a little bit more than the rest.


	10. Squall

**I had a really hard time portraying Squall here. I mean I saw how Squall acts in both Dissidia games and fought against him in the Kingdom Hearts series but I still couldn't get a feel for him. But I still wanted to post this so bare with me. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 10: Squall

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Squall, he's conflicted whether to go or not go to school.

On one hand, he could see his older sister Ellone a little more since they are going to the same school and also his little sister Iris who is just starting school like him as well.

On the other hand, the lion knows that he'll see little kids as stupid and annoying as his childish father and kids his age who think they know everything in his class.

Plus Squall has a feeling that he should watch his back. Not from danger but from really annoying people. Unfortunately he knows he's a magnet for those kind of people.

But he still has to go to school because Seifer and his gang might bother Iris. Besides he won't let anyone suspicious be near his sisters.

He'll think about this more later after going to his mom who promised him a gift for going to school.


	11. Zidane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 11: Zidane

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Zidane, the little monkey wants the loneliness in his heart to go away.

The little thief was all gung-ho about going to school, until Kuja gave a comment that Zidane was likely not to get any friends in his class which prompted Mikoto to smack the drama queen across the head before he went too far.

Still, it was in Zidane's head. What if the kids don't like him? What if they don't have any fun like he does? What if they make fun of his tail? I mean it is weird for someone to have a monkey tail and people had made fun of it before. Which of course caused Zidane to blow out.

Sure the monkey can act in any way he wants and talk a big game but it still hurts when someone makes a rude comment. It hurts so much. It hurts to keep the mask up.

Of course Mikoto is the only one who knows of this. The youngest genome gave the middle child a loving pat on the head and told him to not doubt himself.

All right, Zidane could do this; he can make friends in no time flat. After all who's going to help him do pranks since his little sister can't do it anymore?


	12. Tidus

**To be honest, I really hate Tidus's mom. At least Jecht wanted to redeem himself to Tidus and he did, in FFX and Dissidia. His mom? Nada. I truly hate her. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 12: Tidus

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Tidus, he wants people to see himself, not his father's legacy.

People think that the young boy wants to play Blitzball is because his father Jecht was a great Bliztballer. No! It's because he _wants_ to play.

What Tidus disliked about his father even more was that his own mother casted him aside for her husband. It was like he didn't exist, a fleeting dream.

It was precisely this reason why Tidus didn't grieve for his mother's death as much as the rest of his family.

"Now boy I know this is hard but we'll get through this, together." Jecht said not knowing that he only made his son finally snap in anger.

"You know what?!" Tidus shouted, startling his father. "You are never home, you're always too busy with work. Mom would always wonder where you've been and when would come you. She's too busy worrying about you that she didn't notice I was going to be starting school soon. You have been gone for most of my life and _now_ you want to be there? No thanks _dad_, I rather have Shuyin take care of me." With giving Jecht any time to respond, Tidus pushed him away and ran to his room.

'It's not fair,' Tidus thought. The young guardian just wants to be happy again, to be truly happy like he did with his parents once upon a time.

But for now, the boy will cry himself to sleep, hoping that things will get better once he goes to school.


	13. Yuna

**I suggest listening to Kaza Nagi by Suga Shikao while reading this. That is the song that got me inspired to write this piece. So it's not really a songfic.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 13: Yuna

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Yuna, the summoner wants to feel happy. However she knows that it's going to be hard since her mother -her reason of being happy- has died about a year ago.

Yuna thinks that her mother and/or some deity planned this from the start, to make her happy then smash her happiness away.

Who should she hate, who should she hurt? How will Yuna be able to make that person feel the overbearing sadness she is feeling right now?

Her body feels frozen, though the only thing moving is her tears.

Yuna wonders when she'll be able to genuinely smile again. She knows that this is worrying her father and older sister but she can't help it.

Rikku has been by side since that day, but Yuna still feels alone no many times the blond has tried to make her laugh.

Her father said that someone in her class might have the same pain and be able to understand what she is going through.

Yuna can't help but be a little skeptical. Sure she knows that her father is speaking from past experiences but meeting someone just like her?

Yuna hopes that her father is right when the first day of school comes.


	14. Vaan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 14: Vaan

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Vaan, the Sky Pirate only wanted his little brother to open up to him as well as to lean to him in times in need.

Before he met Luneth, Vaan didn't like the fact that he wasn't going to be the center of attention anymore and started to dislike his adoptive brother.

However when his mom and dad brought the little Onion Knight to him and Reks, Vaan could see how fragile and how alone Luneth is.

From then on, Vaan vowed that he will do everything in his power to protect his little brother.

Of course it's hard when your little brother doesn't want anything to do with you. And his family telling him to leave the Onion Knight alone.

Vaan may be an air head but he isn't stupid. He knows that Luneth is afraid to open up to people so Vaan is willing to help him out. Even if the little brother doesn't want it.

Hopefully the Sky Pirate will help Luneth open up to his big brother and other classmates.


	15. Lightning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 15: Lightning

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Lightning, school will be a chance to escape from _her_ and her lies.

_"I'm sorry Claire."_

_"I'll try to make it next time Claire."_

_"Maybe another time Claire."_

_"Not now Claire. I'll talk to you later."_

_"Claire."_

_"Claire?"_

_"Claire!"_

_"Claire..."_

'Stop it!' Claire shouted in her mind. She groaned in frustration. Claire... no Lightning had another nightmare.

Right now she hear knocks on her door from her father Yusei Farron and her supposed mother Akiza Farron. They were probably concerned since she screamed pretty loud for someone like her.

Lightning can feel the worry from her father. Her mother, well she doesn't give a crap about her.

There was a time where you can totally tell that Lightning really loved her mother, however that time has long been passed.

Ever since Akiza got a promotion at the hospital she works at, nothing was ever the same in the Farron household.

No family nights every week, Mama Farron has to schedule her day off which can take weeks. No more family picnics. Akiza will just rush back to the hospital to take part in an emergency surgery. No more movie night. Mom will probably pick a movie they already watched and not be there when it's time to watch it.

Lightning doesn't blame those that are sick or injured that are in her mother's care. It's just that- aren't there other doctors who can take care of them? They don't need her mom all the time.

That was when the Valkyrie learned something. A little while ago, Lightning was dropping off a picture that Serah made for their mom at her office in the house. After she put the picture on her mom's desk, Lightning found her mother's time sheet.

Lightning found out -with some help from her cousin Ventus- that her mom is spending more time than she should be working in the hospital.

Why? It's not like they had some problems with money. She asked about that with her father and he said -after being surprised for a minute or two- that everything is fine and that they're not going into debt. Okay. Though she'll have to ask him the meaning of debt later.

Anyway after a few days of thinking, Lightning has come to a conclusion; her mom doesn't love them anymore. After all she seems to spend more time at her job than with her family. She doesn't miss things that involved her family on accident, she just doesn't want to go. Lightning even told her father about this.

_"I'm sorry Claire," Yusei said, looking apologetic at his eldest daughter who was dressed up like a fairy for a play. "She told me that she would try to make it this time. But-" He was cut of by Lightning._

_"But things came up?" Lightning asked, her face blank of emotion. "Why bother, it's not like she cares or anything."_

_"Claire you know that's not true," Her father said._

_"Yes it is! Why else does she not spend time with us anymore? I'm done with her." Claire pushed her dad away and ran off in some random location._

_What she didn't know what her mother heard everything she said, regret filling her heart._

In the following weeks, Claire refused to talk to anymore not even her little sister Serah or her cousins Cloud and Roxas.

When she finally spoke, the Valkyrie told her family to call her Lightning. She wouldn't respond otherwise.

Her reason for choosing that name is simple._ Lightning... It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys._

At least going to school will allow Lightning to spend less time for her so called _mother_.

* * *

**I got to admit, I was really into this chapter in fact this was the first segment I worked on. After this is the Roxas chapter, then Xion, Anabel, Mike & Mew who are characters from Michael Mario as well as people that I have yet to put in my other preschool story and finally Cosmos. Then the story truly begins.**


	16. Roxas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 16: Roxas

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Roxas, the Key of Destiny will try to extend his trust outside his family.

The little boy wanted to know why his dad hasn't come back yet. He asked his mom that same question but all that got him was comforting his crying mother.

When Roxas asked his eldest brother Ventus, Cloud had cover his brother's ears to block out the curses that the 12 year old apparently knew.

Cloud was the one who finally told the truth to Roxas. He was also the one who had to comfort his crying little brother.

Roxas didn't understand. Did their father/husband hate them? Was it something they did? Couldn't they find a better solution for this?

Roxas now knew the reason why some of the adults and older kids gave him weird glances when he was around them; it was full of pity of their situation.

Roxas made a vow right then and there. He would only trust and protect his family and only his family. Well that extends to Tifa too. She still treats him and the rest of his family with kindness and does kinda know how it feels to lose a family member. Except her mother was forcibly taken away from the brawler, Roxas's so called father left of his own volition.

Roxas was to honor that vow now and forever, until his mom had a talk with him. She knew how closed up he was being to other people besides his family. She wanted her youngest son to be a normal boy and to let what happened stay in the past.

She offered him a deal: if he can make at least one friend in the first week of school, then Roxas's mom will reward him with Sea Salt ice cream and Roxas will have to stop trying to be grown up. If he doesn't, Roxas will not have to make any friends and will to be only close to his family.

To be honest, Roxas does want to do what his mom asked but there is one problem: he is very shy. It was like he suddenly forgot how to interact with people.

The boy truly hoped that he could meet someone who wants to be his friend, for his mom's sake and for his as well.

* * *

**I think that this chapter kinda relates to Light's chapter in terms of protecting family though Light wants to protect his family because something might happen to them while Roxas ****wants to protect his family because he doesn't want his mother and brothers to leave him all alone.**

******Speaking of Roxas, I didn't want him to be all angry like his true self, so I gave that emotion to Ven who is old enough to understand what their father did. Besides Roxy is a kid, they tend to be confused about these things and instead of being angry, they think that they had some fault in the problem. At least that's what I did.**

******I am kinda freaking out about my grades since I am a senior in high school and the fact that for some reason the Internet goes on and off on the iPad that I'm using is freaking me out even more. So I am sorry if this has errors, I was in a rush.**


	17. Xion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 17: Xion

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Xion, the Keyblade wielder wants to prove that Saix that she is not a fake and that she can stand on her own two feet.

You see Xion and her older brother Zack are very close and usually hang out everyday.

The problem is that now Zack is starting middle school and will come back home much later than he did when he was in elementary school. As well as having a lot more homework.

When Saix, one of Zack's classmates, saw the change in Xion he called her a broken puppet. The good thing is that when Zack heard this, the 1st Class SOLDIER gave the werewolf a good punch to the nose. Zack and Xion's father Vanitas praised him that day. Aqua was not amused.

Anyway, even though her brother came to her rescue, he couldn't stop the doubt that Xion started to get deep inside her. She keeps repeating the same thing over and over again in her head.

_"Who am I? What am I... here for?"_

I guess she could say is that she wants someone to eat Sea Salt ice cream with and to color pictures with, or maybe even collect seashells at the beach.

Lucky for her, a friend might come sooner than she thought. Her mama told her that a girl her age -who happens to be Xion's cousin- will be living with them and share Xion's room. Apparently the two of them met before but that was when they were babies.

And for some reason, Aqua told her not to say her real name and to only call her "Anabel".

That's fine and all but will her cousin also think of her as a fake? As a puppet who lost its strings? Xion was suddenly afraid of her now.

"Now kids behave for Anabel, especially you Zack," Aqua instructed, and before Zack could make a retort, their mother continued, "she was just in a car accident so don't make her uncomfortable." She just so happened to look at Zack when she finished.

"Why do you think that I am going to do something mom?" Zack complained.

"Who gave Saix a broken nose?" Aqua asked.

While mother and son started to bicker back and forth, Vanitas picked up his little tide. "Xion," he said, looking at the eyes of his daughter in his arms. "Promise to be a good girl to your cousin, she is my brother's daughter. She and Masamune are the only things he did right when he married that witch of a wife, his other son was a spoiled brat. Do you promise?"

"I promise daddy." Right when she said that, the doorbell rang, startling the family of four. Aqua composed herself and opened the door. Xion saw a man with a scar on his cheek and someone behind him.

"Kojūrō come in!" Aqua greeted, opening the door a little further. "Are you going to be staying long?"

"I'm afraid I cannot stay as much as I had hoped, Lord Masamune was against this idea for the very start and he will most likely take his anger on those around him." Kojūrō explained.

"No need to be so formal Kojūrō," Vanitas said, "We aren't in the Date estate anymore so you can quit that."

"But Lord Vanitas-" Kojūrō was cut off by Vanitas.

"Seriously man, you need to loosen up. No wonder Masamune keeps messing with you." This earned him a smack on the head by his wife.

"Van is right," Aqua said, ignoring her husband's whines of abuse. "We're family, we need to treat each other as one." Aqua moved a bit to see a little form trying to make herself small. "Is that her?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, she didn't want to leave her brother." Kojūrō gave his charge a small push which let the family of four see their newest family member.

That made Xion's heart swell when she heard Kojūrō's comment. So she can't spend her brother as well? Maybe they do have similarities. Speaking of similarities, the girl in front of her looks exactly like her only with brown eyes and dark brown hair. Plus she has bandages on one of her arms and around her head.

Xion stepped forward and held out her hand. "My name is Xion," The Keyblader of Tides greeted.

The girl hesitantly gave her hand to Xion. "My name is... Anabel. Nice to meet you." Anabel then gave a shy smile.

That made Xion smile back. While Aqua was busy gushing on how the two girls are so adorable, Xion was thinking that the two might be in the same class when school starts. She hopes so because it might be really fun.

* * *

**For the people reading this, I will like to say I am completely sorry. But I had two reasons, the first was that I didn't want to give a half assed attempt of this chapter; Xion is my favorite character in Kingdom Hearts. The second is I graduated high school on Friday! I thought I was not going to and it takes a few days to practice so blame my teachers not me. Plus I spent a lot of time on what anime/manga/ TV show "Anabel" should be based on and I decided that she came from the Sengoku Basara universe! I just watch the anime and seen people play Sengoku Basara 3 game. If you guys don't know what is, I suggest looking it up. **

**The next chapter will finally reveal "Anabel's" true name so stay tuned! **

**P.S. Do you guys like how I called Xion the Keyblader of Tides?**


	18. Anabel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any TV show, anime or game in this. I only own the little me and Iris belongs to one of my readers.

* * *

Chapter 18: Anabel

Final Fantasy Academy. It is known for the artistic students, the high scores, the luxurious dorms, and things you can't find anywhere else. And this school is about to get new, unique students for the new school year.

* * *

To Anabel... yes Anabel. That is her new name now. To Anabel, she wants everything to go back to how it was before. She wants to go back to her big brother.

After her father, mother, and one of her older brothers Kojiro died in an accident, little Anabel has been living with her 17 year old brother Masamune and their caretaker Kojūrō. But don't be sad about the mother and brother. They were both being a**holes to Masamune about not being perfect and they basically ignored their daughter/sister. Their father however will be severely missed.

For some reason, people started coming over and called her big brother "boss" and the "new head of the family". Anabel didn't know what it meant but she didn't pry into it because Masamune and Kojūrō asked her not to. Though the men are very nice and even call her "princess".

Then one day when Masamune was driving his car with her in it and right when Anabel was about her brother to slow down, everything went dark.

All Anabel could think of was how much her head and left arm hurts and the smell of something burning before she blacked out.

When she woke up, the little girl heard shouting outside of the room she was in. Then the door opened to reveal the relieved faces of Masamune and Kojūrō. There were some others too but she couldn't notice them because her brother was busy hugging her tightly and Kojūrō scolding him for her to care.

A couple of days after the car accident, Masamune and Kojūrō informed her that since their city was starting to become more dangerous, Anabel should move with her Uncle Vanitas and his family in Crystalia so she could be safe.

Only a moment passed when suddenly Anabel crashed into her brother crying telling... no begging for her brother not to send her away.

In her mind, it was her fault for not asking Masamune to slow down. For a punishment the little girl was to sent away from her beloved brother and caretaker. She had already lost her father, she didn't want to lose them too.

It was then off from Sekigahara City to Crystalia a few days later.

As she and Kojūrō was driving up to Uncle Vanitas's house, Anabel couldn't help but wonder. Will the family be caring like father, Masamune and Kojūrō or will they ignore her like mother and big brother Kojiro? Will she able to like them and then have them leave her all alone again?

Tsubasa... it means wing. As in the fly, to soar across the skies. But how can she fly like her namesake if she is trapped like a bird in a cage by the pain of being alone?

Maybe it's a good thing they changed her name to Anabel. Though she still doesn't understand why they did that exactly.

"A change of scenery might help heal your wounds faster Lady Tsubasa," Kojūrō said as they were nearing to their destination.

"Does Masamune hate me? Is that why he's not here?" Tsubasa asked, making Kojūrō stop in his tracks.

A few moment of gaining his composure, the caretaker of the Date clan asked, "What makes you say that Lady Tsubasa?"

"I couldn't stop him from speeding and he got hurt. Plus some people were talking about how angry Masamune was, and I thought it was because of me."

Kojūrō got angry right then, he knew who actually talk like that out in the open where a little girl might hear. When he gets back, there will be _hell to pay_.

Kojūrō knelt down to Tsubasa's level. "You have all wrong Lady Tsubasa, Lord Masamune isn't angry with you. He is angry about you moving to another city away from close watch."

"Then why do I have to move in the first place?" The little girl asked.

"To better protect you from those who have a _problem_ with the Date family." Kojūrō responded.

"What kind of problem?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Now listen to me when I say this Lady Tsubasa," Kojūrō said in a serious tone. "Masamune, the followers of the Date clan as well as I will always love you and wish you safe from harm. Coming here is proof of that."

"But what if they don't like me?" A scared Tsubasa asked.

That made Kojūrō chuckle. "Don't worry, Lord Vanitas and Lady Aqua are very nice people. I heard that they have a boy named Zack and a girl your age named Xion."

Really? A girl her age? Before Tsubasa could ask more, she saw her caretaker ring the doorbell to a modern looking house. The two were quickly led in a woman in blue hair, her aunt she supposed.

While Kojūrō was talking to her aunt and uncle, Tsubasa stayed behind Kojūrō's leg, hiding from the strange people. Tsubasa can't help it, she's meeting family she didn't she had.

"Is that her?" The blue haired lady asked.

"Yes, she didn't want to leave her brother." Kojūrō gave his charge a small push which let the family of four see their newest family member.

Tsubasa gulped under the watch of the family that she'll be staying with. She began to fidget with her bandages and looked down at the ground.

It was then she notice the girl came up to her. The girl had short black hair and blue eyes and her face was exactly like Tsubasa's. Weird.

"My name is Xion," Her cousin greeted, holding out her hand.

Tsubasa was at first scared but eventually shook Xion's hand. "My name is..." Oh wait... she can't say her real name. "Anabel," Anabel said after a short pause.

"Aren't they adorable Vanitas?" Aqua asked, looking at the two girls in adoration. "They are almost like twins!"

"Yes, yes they are," Vanitas said to his wife. "Zack, why don't you show Kojūrō where to put Anabel's stuff?"

"Okay dad," Zack then did what he was told.

Xion and Zack's parents then turned to their newest charge.

"Hello Tsubasa, my name is Aqua and I'm your aunt," Aqua said warmly.

Vanitas laughed at Anabel's wide eye expression. "Don't worry, what Kojūrō doesn't know won't hurt him. Kinda forgot he was such a stick in the mud. My name is Vanitas and I'm your uncle."

"Do you still feel hurt?" Xion asked. Anabel shook her head no.

All of a sudden, Aqua hugged her. "You don't need to hold back. We love you as much as Masamune and Kojūrō do. We will give you the love your parents can't. It's okay."

What is happening? Why is Aunt Aqua doing this? Her own mother never did this before. Tsubasa wants cry now. She doesn't want to leave her brother, she doesn't want to leave the people she cares about, she doesn't want to be Anabel! She just wants to cry.

As her aunt was rocking her slowly and her uncle and cousin patting her head, Anabel vaugely remember that she has to attend school at some place called Final Fantasy Academy. But she can care less about that in this moment, she wants is the love that Aunt Aqua is giving her that her own mother never gave.

* * *

**I never meant for this to be long but here it is. Tsubasa Date, that is Anabel's true name. I hope you guys like it. I fear that Tsubasa is what people call a Mary-sue. I hope that's not the case. Now for the hard part: portraying characters from another fellow author Michael Mario and his characters Mike and Mew then after that is Miss Cosmos. I'll be taking a break after the Cosmos chapter to work on my other stories. **


End file.
